Writings
by Uteeny
Summary: Drabbles, omakes, oneshots... Some have no pairings, some are AU, some canon. Just random things that pop up in my head. But mostly short drabbles.
1. Curiosity

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s):** None

**Canon or AU:** AU

**Date: **10/27/13

_Curiosity_

Harry sat on the bed, his legs crossed as he pondered over this titbit of information.

He was a cat animagus.

His question was why?

A quote that someone once used to describe him, popped into his head.

'Curiosity killed the cat'

Harry frowned before hearing a suspicious noise. Without a second thought he got up to investigate it.


	2. A cat, an owl or a toad

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s):** Harry Potter, a cat

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **10/27/13

_A cat, an owl or a toad_

Harry frowned in concentration as he looked around the pet shop.

The professor that came with him, Professor McGonagall, told him to choose one of the three pets.

He didn't want an owl, as there already was an owlery at Hogwarts.

He didn't like toads too much.

So a cat it was.

His eyes landed on a pure white cat that was staring at him intently.

Without breaking his gaze away from the cat, he told the shopkeeper next to him.

'This one'


	3. Well…

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU:** AU

**Date: **10/27/13

_Well…_

'Well…' said Harry, blinking owlishly. 'That went well.' He beamed around the potions classroom. He got 10 glares for his trouble.

'Potter,' Snape snarled, looking as though he wanted to invent a new potion using Harry's body parts. 'What did you do?'

It so happened that the whole room might have been covered in pink _something_, with rainbow coloured smileys that kept sticking their tongues out.

'Nothing,' said Harry innocently as one particular face also screwed up its' nose.

'Then how come,' Snape said through gritted teeth, wondering how the hell did Potter get into his NEWT Potions class. 'The room became this way after your potion exploded, blinding every person in this room?'

'Well… Do you know the muffin man?' Harry asked, his face completely serious.

Snape closed his eyes and let out a silent breath. He had no idea what he did to ever deserve this. Unless joining a psychotic Dark Lord counted.


	4. Err…

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/28/13

_Err…_

Harry looked around in horror as the particles settled around him. Harry was quite certain that it was Dudley's fault. Who else would on purpose put the flour so when the cabinet was opened it would fall out and cause this mess.

Harry's horror mounted when he heard his aunt's voice.

'What's that noise, boy?'

'Err…' Before Harry could do get anything else out of his mouth, his aunt entered the room.

She stared uncomprehendingly around her once spotless, flour-free kitchen.

She then promptly fainted.

Harry quickly got to work. If he got this cleaned up before she woke up, he wouldn't get in trouble.

Harry stopped and stared at his unconscious aunt. What if he borrowed Dudley's marker pens… no, not worth the trouble.


	5. Quack

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, a duck

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Err…'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/28/13

_Quack_

Harry hid in the bush near the pond in the park. Dudley's gang passed right by him.

'Which way did he go?' 'That way!'

Harry sat in the bush for a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn't come back.

As Harry was about to get up, he noticed a duck staring at him.

'What?' Harry asked, staring unblinkingly at the animal.

'Quack,' the duck said, sounding quite angry.

Harry stared at it before getting up. The duck followed his movements. Harry quickly turned around and started running. He could hear the duck behind him 'Quack! Quack! Quack!'

Why did those things always happen to him?


	6. Boy!

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Err...' 'Quack'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/28/13

_Boy!_

'Have you heard that Mr Tenor from number 10 was having an affair with Linda from number 14? The poor lamb didn't know anything about it, until Mrs Tenor walked up to her and slapped her…'

Harry mouthed the words along with his aunt. She heard that piece of gossip around a week ago, got the whole thing written out and then she would tell everyone who came to her house about it. He was getting sick of it.

In spite of anger, Harry put raisins in the cake his aunt made him bake. Harry knew that one of the ladies was afraid of raisins as she thought that they were actually rats' waste and not dried grapes.

Harry waited and counted down.

5

4

3

2

1

A scream echoed throughout the house. 'Boy!' Harry grinned.


	7. Superglue

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **I guess 'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' could be considered prequels.

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/28/13

_Superglue_

Harry sneaked slowly upstairs to Dudley's room. He didn't want wake anyone up.

'_But,' _Harry thought wirily. _'If _Uncle _Vernon's snoring doesn't wake them up, nothing else would be able to.'_

Once there he quickly and quietly opened up Dudley's game cases. He then, using the superglue he 'borrowed' from Uncle Vernon's toolbox, carefully glued the discs to the cases. Making sure that the superglue couldn't be seen, he made sure to cover his tracks.

Once Harry put away the superglue and sneaked back into his cupboard, Harry let loose a large grin.

He couldn't wait to see Dudley's face tomorrow.


	8. Loud Music

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **I guess 'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' and 'Superglue' could be considered prequels.

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but probably AU

**Date: **10/28/13

_Loud Music_

Petunia Dursley and her family were perfectly normal. That is if you ignored _the boy_ that lived with them; which the other occupants mostly did.

Her son was better than that _boy._

Now, if her Duddykins would only stop playing that horrible loud music, Petunia was sure all the other parents would see that too.

Harry was certain that his aunt was delusional.


	9. Red sock

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' 'Superglue' and maybe 'Loud Music' could be considered prequels.

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but probably AU

**Date: **10/28/13

_Red sock_

While completing his chores for the day, Harry kept checking for his aunt location. He wanted her quite busy so she wouldn't notice him slip away.

Once he was certain that his aunt would be too busy watering her plants in the garden (she trusted him with weeds and pruning but not with watering, Harry was quite certain that she got it the wrong way round), Harry slipped into the laundry room.

He quickly stopped the washing machine, picked up a red sock and put into the pocket of Dudley's white trousers. He then turned the washing machine back on and quickly went downstairs, back to his chores.

He wouldn't get in trouble; he wasn't, after all, in charge of the laundry. He hoped they enjoyed their new pink clothes.


	10. Oops…

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered Canon

**Date: **10/29/13

_Oops…_

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she stared at the book, which was at the top of her bookcase. Her mummy and daddy said that she could read those books at the top only when she was older.

Hermione decided that she was old enough. Now, how to get the book. Hmm…

Hermione's eyes fell on the chair, near her desk. She then got to work.

-BooksBooksBooksBooksBooks-

Even with the chair, Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes to get the book. Still, she could barely touch the book. Sticking her tongue out, Hermione started stretching her hand out more. Slowly Hermione started getting more frustrated, until, to her surprise, the book nudged itself towards.

Due to the shock, Hermione quickly caught the book, which was wedged quite tightly between others. This cause the other books to fall off the shelf, raining down on Hermione.

Her parents alerted by the sound, burst into the room. Upon noticing the mess and Hermione stood on the chair with the book, they gave her a look.

'Oops…' said Hermione, still in shock and clutching her book.


	11. Jenna

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Oops…' I guess.

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered Canon

**Date: **10/29/13

_Jenna_

Hermione walked quickly through the hallway, her head bend down, trying to go unnoticed by her classmates from the 2nd year in primary school.

They didn't like her very much. (Hermione would have said that they hated her, but her mummy said that hate is a word that is too strong to use). Hermione thought that it might have been because of her bushy hair and bucktooth teeth. Or the fact that she knew most things the teacher talked about and always got good grades. Either way, they didn't like her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by one of her classmates pushing her. Hermione looked up, trying to stop the tears. The girl that pushed her gave her a smirk and walked away from her. Hermione was filled with rage and hope that something bad would happen to her (even though her mummy said that it wasn't nice to wish people bad things).

Hermione looked on with wide eyes as she stood up; the girl, Jenna, knocked over a bucket of something gooey (Hermione later on found out that it was paint for her last period. The teachers had no idea how it got there and Hermione didn't think much of it). Jenna screamed as the paint covered her left side.

Hermione walked back to class in higher spirits. Maybe she would have a nice class for once.


	12. Potions

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Well…'

**Canon or AU: **Probably AU

**Date: **10/29/13

_Potions_

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten.

She then opened them and decided that glaring at the smug Boy-who-lived-to-annoy-her was the best option to go.

'So let me get this straight,' Hermione started, not knowing whether to cry, laugh or shout at him. 'Because you don't like potions, you decided that the best thing to do, is to annoy professor Snape even further,' Harry nodded his head, beaming at her. 'You decided that the best way to annoy him would be that instead of doing the potions correctly, you would sabotage them.' Harry beamed even more at her.

'Yep,' Harry popped the 'p'. 'It's actually harder to make faulty potions than correct potions, especially if you don't want it to explode,' he said thoughtfully.

Hermione banged her head on the table. Sometimes, even she didn't understand him.


	13. Music

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Jenna' and 'Oops…'

**Canon or AU: **Could be canon

**Date: **10/30/13

_Music_

Hermione scowled at her book, as she thought darkly about the innocent item that was opposite her.

For some reason teachers, parents (ba-si-ca-lly all adults, thought Hermione grumpily) thought that if you are smart, you should play an instrument because they will de-fi-ni-te-ly be gifted at music.

Hermione proved them wrong. When it came to music, Hermione gru-dg-ing-ly admitted to being horrible at singing, dancing and playing any instrument. She simply had no sense of rhythm.

Now, if only the adults realised this, Hermione wouldn't have to drag the French horn around.


	14. A mission

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Jenna' 'Oops…' and 'Music'

**Canon or AU: **Could be canon

**Date: **10/30/13

_A mission_

A little girl ran down the mall, her face set in determination. It was clear that she was on a mission. The other shoppers looked at her annoyed or amused.

Entering the shop, the little girl looked thoughtfully at what the shelves had to offer. Her eyes lit up as she picked up the item and gave to the shopkeeper. She counted out the money and gave it to him. He smiled at her and wished her a good day.

Hermione walked out of the store happily, a spring in her step as she clutched her new book happily.


	15. Ariel

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **AU because we know that Ron never heard any muggle fairytales

**Date: **10/30/13

_Ariel_

Ron scrunched up his nose and took a quick glance at his little sister, Ginny. She also looked his way and silently told him that it was his turn. Scrunching up his nose further, Ron turned to his dad.

'Dad,' Ron started as Arthur looked at him. 'I don't understand. Why would that mermaid, Ariel be considered pretty when mermaids are ugly?' He finished, nose still scrunched up.

They were sitting on a couch in the living room and their dad was reading them a bedtime story. Ron on his left and Ginny on his right. Their brothers had a later bedtime and didn't like bedtime stories as much.

'That's because muggles think that mermaids are very pretty,' Arthur answered.

'But they're not!' Ron exclaimed as though it was obvious.

'The muggles don't know that,' Arthur explained patiently.

'Muggles are weird,' Ron decided. Ginny nodded, agreeing with him.


	16. Attic part 1

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **Mental images I guess

**Prequel(s): **'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' 'Superglue' and 'Red sock. And maybe 'Loud Music'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/31/13

_Attic part 1_

Harry sneezed as the dust particles went up his nose.

Sunday, a day for relaxation, time for the family, church (if you are Christian that is). Not a day in which a 7 year old is expected to clean out the attic the whole day.

That is unless you are Harry Potter.

Harry was actually fine with this. No Dudley, or his aunt or his uncle. He did find some funny things like, when Dudley was sleeping and cuddling a Barbie doll (Harry wondered what uncle Vernon's reaction was).

He also found some disturbing things that he didn't know whether to laugh at or try to bleach his mind because of them.

Like the picture of uncle Vernon in skinny jeans and rock punk make-up.

Harry shuddered and quickly put it in the pile to throw away. No one should see that monstrosity.


	17. Attic part 2

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' 'Superglue' and 'Red sock. And maybe 'Loud Music'. And of course 'Attic part 1'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/31/13

_Attic part 2_

Harry looked thoughtfully at the spider walking next to him. Okay, more like scuttling. The spiders in his cupboard where tiny, but the those in the attic were the size of a well… Harry scrunched up his nose. Well, it was just bigger than the smaller spiders.

A grin appeared on Harry's face. Dudley was deathly afraid of spiders. Picking the spider up, Harry went down the ladder.

His aunt was shopping, his uncle snoring on the couch and Dudley was with Piers tormenting younger children.

He quickly put the spider oh Dudley's bed and watched as it climbed into the corner of Dudley's room. Harry quickly went back to the attic.

He couldn't wait until Dudley got back.


	18. Attic part 3

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Err…' 'Quack' 'Boy!' 'Superglue' and 'Red sock. And maybe 'Loud Music'. And of course 'Attic part 1' and 'Attic part 2'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **10/31/13

_Attic part 3_

Harry could not believe his eyes. There was a box. Rewind. There was a box, in the attic. Rewind again. There was a box, in the attic, _with his name on it!_

Harry continued staring.

Then slowly, as though it would bite him, Harry opened the box.

Then closed it upon seeing that it had only the bad things 'he' had ever done.

For a second Harry thought that he would have to sign his relatives up for therapy. As they would never keep things that could be sentimental to Harry or that showed him as a 'good citizen'.

Thankfully, it was a false alarm. Harry didn't have the money for therapy (or for anything else to be honest).


	19. Escape

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Ron Weasley, Harry Potter (kind of), Molly Weasley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None, I think

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **11/01/13

_Escape_

Ron sighed in trepidation as he steeled himself. He understood why Harry needed to escape from this house, in which his late godfather lived, he really did.

But… did he have to literally escape out of the house?

And did it really have to be him to break the news to his mum?

The first time he did, his ears nearly burst. The second time he tried earplugs but he had been found out (Ron winced remembering it).

This time would be worse. This is the third time Harry escaped. No one will know how, mum will get worried and rant about him being abducted by death eaters.

All Ron wanted was breakfast later on, as he half listened to his mum.


	20. Earring

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Escape'

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **11/01/13

_Earring_

Ron snickered as Harry gave him a look that seemed to shout help.

Ron's mum was currently scolding Harry for getting an earring similar to Bill's. Mum seemed to forget the fact that Harry escaped (again) and instead focused on the fact that he had an earring.

Ron was certain that women needed to sort out their priorities.

C'mon, Ron remembered his mum ranting and worrying about Harry being kidnapped and instead of lecturing him on that, she was scolding him for an earring.

Ron didn't care about Harry escaping (he did that a lot recently and always came back in one piece) or the fact that he had an earring.

What he cared about was that Harry did not invite him for this expedition. What if he wanted an earring too?


	21. Pumpkin

**A/N: Thank you to the people who added this to favourites and followed this story. Also thank you to the people who at least gave this a chance. Also, I know that Halloween was yesterday, but, oh well.**

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Jenna' 'Oops…' and 'Music'

**Canon or AU: **could be considered Canon

**Date: **11/01/13

_Pumpkin_

Hermione hummed as her mum helped her with the cutting.

Hermione loved Halloween for one simple reason.

Pumpkins.

Hermione wasn't allowed to go trick or treating (sweets will rot your teeth, her mummy and daddy always said), she didn't like wearing costumes (they were quite silly, Hermione thought, after all, werewolves, vampires and witches don't exist), she didn't like the movie marathons too much (half-way through the films some kids always tried to scare her, but Hermione was not a scared cat).

But this all was fine because of pumpkins.

Hermione loved carving things out, faces, books, a witch's hat (they didn't exist but, oh well) and a lot of other things.

Hermione also enjoyed taking out the stringy things and seeds from the pumpkin. It was a lot of fun!


	22. Harry's adventures in St Mungo's 1

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **11/02/13

_Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 1_

After the talk with Ginny, Harry felt better; so better than when they visited Mr. Weasley the next time, he was tired of the constant glances.

So he may or may not have given them the slip.

But it wasn't his fault that there just happened to be a crowd. And that he just happened to get mixed up in it. And that he just happened to get lost in it.

Harry decided to wonder around (far away from his guards and friends). Maybe he would find something interesting.


	23. Harry's adventures in St Mungo's 2

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 1'

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **11/02/13

_Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 2_

While touring the hospital, Harry happened upon a lot of interesting sites. And some disturbing. He also heard a lot of gossip.

He saw a woman enchanted to dance like a ballerina while dressed in a tuxedo. She had pink skin and blue hair.

A man with a baseball ball as a head and baseball bats as arms and legs.

Harry walked near a closet from which stumbled out an elderly doctor and a woman aged about 25, both had their clothes and hair messed up. Harry quickly hid and tried to get rid of the mental images this produced.

Walking by a group of nurses Harry learned that apparently he fought a Nundu and beat single-handedly. Then the Nundu released a gas at the end that made Harry mentally unstable and that was why he was making up Voldemort's return.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or shout at them. He decided to retreat.


	24. Harry's adventures in St Mungo's 3

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 1' 'Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 2'

**Canon or AU: **AU

**Date: **11/02/13

_Harry's adventures in St. Mungo's – Part 3_

Harry quickly ducked into a random ward as he heard Hermione softly calling his name out.

Harry watched silently as she passed right by the door. Once he was sure that Hermione wouldn't look for him, Harry decided to turn around and see where he was.

But before he could do so, a little girl tugged on his shirt.

'Could you read me a story?' Harry looked between the girl's wide eyes, the door, the sign '_Children's ward' _and the book in her hands. 'Please,' she said, her lower lip trembling. Harry slumped in defeat and gently plucked the book from the girl's arms.

Settling on a couch, the girl sat next to him. '_The Fountain Of Fair Fortune. High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls…' _Harry started a smile forming on his lips.

Later on, when the girl fell asleep, Harry laid her down on the couch gently, covered her with a blanket, put the book on the table before the couch and set off. He quite enjoyed that.

'_Harry!' _He quickly sprinted down the hallway. He has been found.


	25. Jars

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Hermione Granger, Dr/Mrs Granger

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'Jenna' 'Oops…' 'Music' and 'Pumpkin'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **11/16/13

_Jars_

Little Hermione sat in her room; her pink tongue poking out of her mouth as she carefully tied a bow around the jar.

You see, it was the middle of November, which meant that Christmas was coming soon. Hermione decided to start thinking about present now, maybe even make them.

That was what she was doing, making a present for the librarian.

Her mum walked in, with her arms full of clean laundry. Looking up, she gasped at the sight.

'Hermione Jean Granger,' She thundered 'Why are you covered in glitter?'

Looking up meekly, Hermione quickly started explaining, 'I made a calming jar! A jar, which is filled with liquid glitter and water! You're supposed to shake it when you are angry or sad and watch the glitter settle down! It is very calming!' Hermione looked at her mother with big eyes, clutching the calming to her chest.

'I made it for the librarian,' Hermione added.

'Oh, all right, but next time let me or your father help you and you will take a proper bath today,' Her mother said, putting the clean laundry on her bed. Hermione nodded quickly.

Her mum left the room muttering under her breath 'No wonder she wanted jars…'


	26. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Albus Dumbledore, Fawkes

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon

**Date: **11/16/13

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

'Hmm… What should I do?' He said to no one in particular. Nonetheless, Fawkes looked up and trilled in question.

Dumbledore looked in Fawkes' direction. He blinked and then popping in a sherbet lemon, he answered 'I don't know whether I should braid my beard or not.'

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore in question before returning to sleep.

After all, the greatest minds always were a bit… unique.


	27. Beards

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **I guess 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but its probably AU

**Date: **11/16/13

_Beards_

Harry sat in a chair, glaring at his mentor as he stroked his beard. Yes, his beard.

Harry decided to be nice today so he complimented his mentor on his _very_ long beard. Dumbledore thinking that Harry wanted a beard like his, somehow made a beard grow on Harry's face.

Harry understood if it was a short beard, but not one that actually _dragged _on the ground.

But then Harry might have been all right; the problem was that his beard was in pink and yellow stripes.

And it was also braided. That was simply unforgivable.


	28. The Letter part 1

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None (I think)

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but its probably AU

**Date: **12/06/13

_The Letter part 1_

Little Harry sat in a class in Primary school. He was asked to write The Letter.

Now, this is no re-gu-lar letter. It needs the 'The' before it and a capital 'L'.

It is a special Letter to Santa Claus.

So little Harry took the tas as –se-ri-ous-ly as any 6-year-old would.

While the children ch-att-er-ed ha-ppi-ly about the things they would receive, Harry wondered what to write.


	29. The Letter part 2

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'The Letter part 1' only (I think)

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but its probably AU

**Date: **12/06/13

_The Letter part 2_

Last time little Harry was sat in his class, trying to write a special Letter.

He still is, ac-tu-al-ly.

He doesn't want to sound gr-ee-dy like Dudley or as his Aunt calls him un-gra-te-ful.

So no toys; he has some soldier men. No clothes; he al-re-ady has some from Dudley. No books; his Aunt and Uncle don't like them.

What did he _really _want' A sudden idea str-uck Harry and he started writing.


	30. The Letter part 3

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'The Letter part 1' and 'The Letter part 2' only (I think)

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but its probably AU

**Date: **12/06/13

_The Letter part 3_

Carefully little Harry started writing, he wanted The Letter to be nice and neat for Santa Claus.

Whenever Harry would make the tiniest mistake, he would rub it out. It therefore took him a bit of time. He even stayed during break. (The teacher let him; he looked so cute, focused on making the letter right and not caring about missing break, although she did give him a cup of water).

Harry finished The Letter off with a fl-our-ish. Then frowned.

There was something missing. Harry looked around and noticed pictures everywhere.

That's it! He needs pictures! He instantly got to work.


	31. The Letter part 4

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'The Letter part 1' 'The Letter part 2' and 'The Letter part 3' only (I think)

**Canon or AU: **Could be considered canon, but its probably AU

**Date: **12/06/13

_The Letter part 4_

On the ground lay a letter (not The Letter anymore). Harry wasn't little anymore. He could remember writing it; the teacher taking it and it landing in his Aunt's hands. It wasn't nice, the scene. He read the words written by the little him.

'Deer Santa Claus,

I now lot of childrn writ two you. I hop you reed this letter two. What i want for christmas is not books, or cloths, or toys. If you culd culd you pleas let me talk to mi parents? I nevr new them and I wuld rely lik to. Or culd you tel mi abowt them as aunt Petuna did not lik talkin abowt them. I wuld lik to hug them and go wif them. I wuld nevr ask for anything els. Pleas Santa.

From,

Harry.'

The letter was filled with poorly drawn pictures of a toy with across, a shirt with a cross and a book with a cross. There was also a big picture underneath with three stick figures, the words 'Mum, Dad and mi' written in childish scrawl above.

Harry smiled softly. He did get to talk to his parents eventually. It seems the little him did get his wish eventually.


	32. The Living Room

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **None I think…

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/08/13

_The Living Room_

Little Harry never liked the living room.

It didn't feel nice and warm and wel-com-ing like other living rooms.

It should then, not come as a big surprise that the next time little Harry was angry, that the living room ended up in shambles.

"'_And come back and find the house in ruins?' she snarled." Extract from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass._


	33. Other Christmas Days

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Well, 'The Letter' series could be

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/08/13

_Other Christmas Days_

Sitting in the warm boys' dormitory after the best Christmas Harry could remember, he reflected on all the other ones.

None of them included his parents. He was too young to remember his first Christmas with them (he was only about 4 months old).

The second was with Dursleys and he didn't remember it either.

He did remember the third one. He got locked in his cupboard. (So he guessed that it was true for his second one too)

Fourth one, same.

And the same with fifth one, with a brief visit from his cousin. (The greedy thing wanted to show off his presents).

On his sixth one he was made to watch Dudley open his presents (Dudley always made sure to open them slowly. Although he wanted the presents, he loved torturing his cousin).

The seventh, eight, ninth and tenth were the same, but he also had to clean up the wrapping.

Harry looked at his bed; it had his presents all neatly folded or stacked, ready to be used. He looked at the jumper he was wearing and at the snoring bed, which contained his friend.

Harry decided with a soft smile, that he could get used to Christmas, as long as he was with his friends.


	34. Harry's Christmas Present part 1

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Well, 'I think everything I wrote including Harry is a prequel

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/08/13

**A/N: This is set after Voldie is dead. Harry isn't with Ginny. He is quite happy as a bachelor. He is around 20 or 21.**

_Harry's Christmas Present part 1_

Harry looked cautiously at the present under his tree.

It couldn't be anything life threatening (his wards would have redirected it otherwise to the DMLE).

It didn't change the fact, however, that it was _moving!_

And looking at the label, it was from Hagrid.

So, caution was good. Fantastic even.

Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry opened the present.


	35. Harry's Christmas Present part 2

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Well, I think everything I wrote that includes Harry is a prequel. And of course, 'Harrys Christmas Present part 1'

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/14/13

_Harry's Christmas Present part 2_

Harry was happy for the distance he put between himself and the present as he waved his wand.

No, not because the moving thing attacked him.

It was because he received a hippogriff fledging. Harry stared at the present. Harry knew that Hagrid cared about the animals greatly, so the question was, why was there a hippogriff fledging in the box.

The fledging looked sad and a bit tearful. Well Harry guessed it was a fledging. He had no idea what kid hippogriffs were called (he could be a cub).

Now Harry wasn't sure of this would work, but it wouldn't hurt to try; especially as he noticed a note near the hippogriff.

He bowed, maintaining eye contact with the hippogriff. He then waited for his/her reaction.


	36. Harry's Christmas Present part 3

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Well, I think everything I wrote that includes Harry is a prequel. And of course, 'Harrys Christmas Present' part 1 and 2

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/14/13

_Harry's Christmas Present part 3_

Harry re-read the note for, what felt, like the hundredth time.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Buckbeak found a mate and they had this lovely little one. _(The first time reading this, Harry noticed the shakiness of the letters and blotches that pointed to tears)_ Buckbeak's mate died and he is very injured. I can't take care of them both so I thought you would enjoy taking care of her…_

The letter continued on, telling him about the attack on the two hippogriffs, telling him what to feed his new charge and what not. It also informed him that he was to name her. And that there were charms (placed by Headmistress McGonagall) that ensured that she was comfortable. Harry did a mental calculation and she was only there for about 2 or 3 hours at the most. Nothing that could hurt her. And she did have food in there, if she woke up (they placed special sleeping potions in her food so she wouldn't be too frightened).

He had a choice of course, but Harry didn't want to turn down Hagrid, especially because he was so upset.

'_And she seems to have taken a liking to me,' _Harry mused as he remembered the hippogriff seeming to shoot to him like a bullet once he finished bowing.

She also refused to go anywhere without him. She seemed frightened.

Looking at the letter, Harry decided to take care of her. He also decided to tell Hagrid to just bring the animal to him the next. He rather not have another surprise like this. And he was sure that the animal would appreciate it too.


	37. An extract from Harry's Diary Journal 1

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Nearly everything that I wrote that included Harry

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/21/13

**A/N: Okay, this **-word- **means that it has been crossed out**

_An extract from Harry's -__Diary-__ Journal part 1_

I'm not going to write 'Dear Diary'.

Simply because this is a journal, not a diary like Hermione says.

And I most certainly won't write any of my feelings down.

… Okay, I might write down some of them. But they are simply for future reference and so when my biography (even if I want to deny its' future existence) gets written, they at least have somewhat accurate information (not like the duck incident in '95).

So this journal is simply for recording my life, nothing else. -Even if Hermione says otherwise.-


	38. An extract from Harry's Diary Journal 2

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Nearly everything that I wrote that included Harry 'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 1'

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/21/13

**A/N: Okay, this **-word- **means that it has been crossed out**

_An extract from Harry's -__Diary-__ Journal part 2_

Now, my journal (I'm going to start calling you Bob from now on), you may be wondering why do I even bother writing in you?

You see, Hermione gave me you as a Christmas present, she then proceeded to give me a glare -more terrifying than Snape could ever hope to have- and said that if I don't want to talk about it, I should at least write it down, she then proceeded to tell me that she would keep an eye out.

So yes, I am in the Burrow, the living room and I'm writing this as she watches me -very creepy but I wouldn't dare tell her that.- Hopefully she respects my privacy and won't go through this.

Hopefully.


	39. An extract from Harry's Diary Journal 3

**Type:** Drabble

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **Nearly everything that I wrote that included Harry 'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 1' 'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 2'

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/21/13

**A/N: Okay, this **-word- **means that it has been crossed out. Also, I might start a separate story about this, I quite enjoyed writing this one.**

_An extract from Harry's -__Diary-__ Journal part 3_

Bob, have you ever wanted to throw hippogriff dung at everyone around you? Well, of course you haven't, you're just a journal.

But if you were real, you would.

Especially the people I'm currently thinking of. All right, you are worried about me. I understand.

You don't want anything to happen to me, fine.

I need to be watched a bit more closely, for my safety, I understand although I'm not too thrilled.

But I swear, if Ron follows me to the loo one more time…


	40. Uh-Oh

**Type:** Omake of 'An extract from Harry's Diary Journal part 3'

**Main Character(s): **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s): **None

**Warning(s): **None

**Prequel(s): **'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 1' 'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 2' 'An extract from Harry's -Diary- Journal part 3'

**Canon or AU: **probably AU

**Date: **12/21/13

_Uh-Oh_

'_Bob, have you ever wanted to throw hippogriff dung at everyone around you? Well, of course you haven't, you're just a journal.' _Harry scribbled furiously. That is until it happened.

It being the journal bursting into tears (well, ink tears) and sobbing about the fact that 'how could Harry ever write something like that' and did he have 'no consideration for his old friend Bob?'.

Harry wondered where Hermione got this journal from as he sat in stupefied silence, staring at the journal as though he has never seen it before.


End file.
